The Problem with Possessions
by muddyevil
Summary: We all know that Gajeel can be a bit possessive, right? But just how far will he go to keep a hold of those possessions? Rated M for suggestive content, just to be safe.


**The Problem with Possessions**

 **~Muddyevil**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters**

Gajeel would never admit it out loud, but he loved these moments. Of course, the sex was incredible and each time always seemed to be better than the last, but the cuddling afterwards was equally enjoyable. Levy was lazing over him, the top half of her body was trying unsuccessfully to cover his and her right hand played lazily in his hair. He couldn't explain why, but the slow deliberate motions were making him feel sleepy again even though it was only the middle of the morning.

"We can't go back to sleep, Shrimp. We need to go down to the guild today."

Levy moaned on top of him, not wanting to leave her position just yet. She squirmed on top of him, and Gajeel resisted the urge to roll them both over and pin her against the bed, continuing on his quest to cover her entire body in his own little marks. Levy obviously could feel him start to get aroused again as she giggled into his chest, before turning her face to look up at his. Her lips were pouting, and he could tell that she was trying to force him to stay home with her all day. He allowed his hand to trace a line down her waist to her hip, and took her ass in his hand. She moaned and kissed along his collar bone, enjoying his advances. Gajeel smirked, and slapped her butt before lifting himself up easily despite Levy trying to push him back down.

"Gajeeeeeel!" she moaned in annoyance as she tumbled onto the bed while he got up.

"Gihi, I told you Shrimp, we need to go to the guild. Maybe when we come back later, alright?"

Levy pouted from her position on the bed as Gajeel moved off to shower for the day ahead. It was already close to midday, and usually they were in the guild before then. He couldn't even begin to imagine the gossip that was going to be going around the guild when they walked in late together, again, but right now he wasn't bothered by that. Nothing that the guild did to tease them bothered him much now he finally had Levy to return home to. Not that he would ever admit something that soppy that to anyone at the guild. Not least of all for the fear that they would put that theory to the test.

* * *

After his shower, Gajeel made his way out slowly to the bedroom wearing nothing but a towel, before stopping in his tracks. Levy was lay on their bed, reading a book. That much wasn't unusual, but the thing that had made him pause was what she was wearing. She was almost drowning in one of his shirts, the material baggy around her small form and falling down to just above her mid-thigh. He stared at her for a second, before shaking his head to wake himself from his thoughts. Damn she was cute, but that shirt was his. Not that he was _possessive_ or anything.

"Shrimp. I need my shirt."

Levy looked up from her book for a second, adjusted her glasses, and went straight back to her book. Gajeel thought he could see a ghost of a smile on her face, and growled low in his throat. He strode over to her, and picked her book out of her hands. She started to protest as he placed her bookmark in place – he wasn't _that_ evil – but she was quieted as he picked her up in one smooth motion and placed her on her feet.

"Shrimp. Shirt."

Levy giggled and played with the hem of the shirt, playing up the cute card as much as she could.

"Don't you think it suits me, Gajeel?" She looked up through her eyelashes, batting her eyelids as she did.

"Yes. It does. I will buy you your own one after we've been to the guild."

Levy pouted again, before crossing her arms over her chest. Gajeel took a step closer to her, trying to get her to give up the shirt. Levy simply matched his movements, closing the gap between them, before tracing the lines on his still naked chest. Gajeel started to resist, before giving up and pulling him close to her. He ghosted his fingers down the side of her cheek, before bending down to press his lips against hers. He heard Levy's heart start to beat faster and wrapped his arms around her waist as her breathing got heavier and she deepened their kiss. He lifted her up in his arms, and her legs automatically wrapped around his waist to steady herself.

Taking only two strides, Gajeel trapped Levy between the wall of the bedroom and his chest, hearing her moan softly into his mouth as he let his hands cradle her ass. He took this as a sign to carry on further, and let his mouth leave a trail down to her neck and collar bone, revelling in the small moans which bubbled up from her throat. Using his hips to pin Levy to the wall, he allowed his hands to trace over her hips to her waist, before making his way up to her breasts. He massaged them roughly as he started to nibble at her neck. His name escaped her lips, begging him for more. Gajeel smirked into her neck, before letting her off the wall to allow him access to take the shirt off her body. As soon as the fabric was in his hand, an idea flashed in front of his eyes.

"Gihi, thanks for the shirt Shrimp"

Levy's face fell, still flushed from their previous activities, and crossed her arms in front of her now naked chest.

"Gajeel! No fair!"

Gajeel simply smirked before turning around to grab his trousers. He could hear Levy whining, and still smell her arousal. He certainly felt like turning back around and ravishing her, but he still wanted to go to the guild before it got dark. Plus, if he let her win this time it would make the next time even harder. So he bit his tongue as he got dressed before heading out to leave the room

"I'm gonna go and make some breakfast, Shrimp. Get dressed and come down and then we can finally get to the guild."

He left her there, still pouting from his earlier rejection, and stomped his way down the stairs.

* * *

He had already had three sets of breakfast on the table, along with a kiwi juice for Lily and a small cup of Green Tea for Levy. He heard them both coming down the stairs together, Levy's light footsteps accompanied by the sound of Lily's thumping down the stairs as he descended in his battle form. That was funny, he usually only used his smaller form at home. Shaking it off as some weird training he was doing, he turned back around to his coffee, back facing the door. He was still turned away as he heard the two come in and sit themselves down.

Turning around to face them, he was stopped in his tracks for the second time that day. Both Levy and Lily were sat at the table, both wearing one of his shirts.

"Morning Gajeel" Lily spoke as he picked up the newspaper from the side and took the first sip of his juice. He could see Levy try to hide a smirk as she tucked into her breakfast. Gajeel simply sighed as he joined them. He knew he would live to regret living with these two idiots.

* * *

 **A/N Just a quick little one-shot as I am working on another story. This is based on a prompt from OTPprompts on Tumblr and I thought it would be perfect. The prompt can be found below. I deviated from it a little bit because I am a rebel who cannot be tamed.**

 **Please review with any thoughts!**

 _"Imagine after having sex, Person A swipes one of B's favorite trademark shirts and wears it around the room. However, B had planned to wear that shirt as usual and doesn't want to part with it, despite enjoying how cute A looks in it. B decides to pin A to a wall and starts making out with them, groping their chest and slowly sliding the shirt off. A starts getting all hot and bothered, but right as they're expecting round two of sex, A finds that B has triumphantly taken the shirt off their body, leaving A cold and frowning._

 _Then imagine right as B is finishing putting on their shirt, A walks in wearing another shirt of B's. B just sighs and decides to let A win for today."_


End file.
